How to bake a cake
by XxPasha1
Summary: Akemi - Katara and Zuko's youngest daughter sees two dogs making out and is told by her mother they are "making a cake". Katara thought she was protecting her daughter but didn't know that this white lie could cause so much trouble...
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny day and Katara was walking in the park with Akemi. To their surprise they stumbled across two dogs making out. Not knowing what they were doing, the four year old asked," What are they doing?"

Katara didn't know how to answer the girl so she said," They're baking a cake."

A couple of days later , Akemi came up to her mother while she was cleaning. " Mommy, I know what you and daddy were doing yesterday night."

"What are we doing, sweetie," Katara asked anxiously.

"You were baking a cake," Akemi said with a giggle.

"H... How do you know?"

"Because I licked the icing off the couch and I saw daddy squirting some icing into your mouth. Except your squirter was round and daddy's was like a cylinder," explained Akemi.

' _Oh crap_!', thought Katara before locking herself in her bedroom and falling asleep.

Katara woke up to find zuko walking in through the front door looking like a hot mess: his buttons undone and his hair was messy, but that was what made him look hotter. As the waterbender went to kiss her husband , her 17 year old daughter walked past her dad not saying as much a hello . Zuko glared at the teen before looking down and finding Akemi staring at him." Daddy, can I have some icing?"

Zuko went over to the fridge searching for the icing. "No, I want icing from your squirter!" Shouted Akemi impatiently.

"What squirter?" Zuko said raising an eyebrow.

"That one," Akemi said pointing to Zuko's Penis.

Zuko turned to Katara," She wants me to use my dick as a icing squirter?"

Katara bit her lip. Zuko sighed then walked toward his room .

Moments later Katara followed him. She found Zuko lying on the bed topless, his hair as dark as the shadest night . Katara smiled and went to their bathroom to dress . She came back with her pjs on, which was no more then a short, violet nightgown. She got on the bed, turned Zuko around and got on top of him. He smirked and started kissing her neck. Katara loved it when he touched her. Just then she felt a warm hand on her back towards her bra. As Zuko undid her bra , he pushed his lips and her lips together. But then one word stopped it all "cake" Katara slowly backed away and said, " We can't do this, Zuko"

Zuko raised his hands in the air then collapsed unto his Knees infront of the waterbender. "What have I done?" Zuko asked.

Katara explained to Zuko what happened the other day with Akemi. " For fuck sake, Katara," Zuko exclaimed. But it was ok because tomorrow had to be a brighter day. But he still went to bed , hot and very pissed .

OoOoOoOoO

It was Thursday and 3 months from now was Akemi 5th birthday. "It's my birthday in three months daddy and I want a gigantic fairy cake!" Akemi said excited. Zuko froze, he was in no position to get her a cake. " shit," Zuko said loudly .

"Language, babe," Katara said grabbing a plate full of pancakes and putting them infront of Akemi ."Yeah, you shouldn't use language like that around Akemi," shila said patronisingly as if Zuko was a two year. Anger struck Zuko, his face went red and he roared out in anger, fire coming out from his mouth and two hands. Katara waterbended at him which put out the flames. And Zuko stormed out of the house driving away in his jeep.

Zuko's day was not good. He shared the top position at his work with Jet . "Bad ass" was Jet's middle name. He kept going on about how great his life was and how he couldn't believe Katara ended up with Zuko. That pissed Zuko off, if there was one thing Jet didn't have but that Zuko desevered , it was Katara. So after work Zuko decided to meet up with Chen, Aang and the bro Sokka. They'd all agreed to go to a night club called SH diamond. "What's up brother," greeted Sokka. After giving each other manly hugs they went in. Zuko drank a couple of shots and saved a beer bottle in his bag while catching up with Chen. On the other hand, after getting drunk , Aang and Sokka went to get personal lap dances from Suki and Ty Lee. Ty Lee was wearing nothing more than a crop top and a short skirt and Suki a black bra and bright red shorts. After a couple of hours Zuko and Chen said goodbye and drove home while the other two had asses in their faces.

Zuko came home to find Katara and Akemi waiting for him. "How was work, honey?" Asked Katara with a smile.

"Nomal"

"What do you mean normal?"

"What I mean by normal, dear wife is it was shitty, that idiot Jet pisses me off and God dammit , he needs his ass's kicked! Son of a..."

"Zuko!" Interrupted Katara.

"Son of a what, daddy," questioned Akemi

"Son of bitch honey , now go to bed," replied Zuko

"What's a bitch?"

"Kill me now," said Zuko.

"So where did you go? Let me guess a night club with Sokka", Katara asked raising the beer bottle he put in his bag earlier ."Cute, but hey it could've been worse! Sokka insisted I get a personal lap dance, but it was too much," responded Zuko.

"I see, but since when do you go to a night club with my brother and not come back unconscious or with strippers?" Katara said emptying his beer bottle.

"Hey , I was gonna drink that shit!"

"Yeah and that shit is bad for you," stated Katara. Then they both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months had went by and it was the day before Akemi's birthday. "Birthday cake," kept going round and round in Zuko's head, but no . There was no way he or anyone was going to get her one. "Argh, daddy can you believe it is my birthday tomorrow!" Shouted Akemi excitedly.

"You have no idea," Zuko mumbled.

"Yeah I need to go out to get everything we need," said Katara.

Zuko picked up his wife and carried her to the living room , Katara protested but Zuko carried on anyway . Once he put her down then looked her in the eye and whispered, "Whatever you buy Katara, do not get her a cake."

"Then what do I get her?"

"A giant sandwich, a giant hot dog?" Zuko replied nervously trying to think of ideas .

"Ok," said Katara not convinced . Before kissing Zuko and walking out .

OoOoOoOoO

It was night now and everyone was in bed, everyone except from Zuko of course. He waited for Katara, until she finally arrived. As she took out all the food and party hats, she took out a large hot dog which was as big as a wedding cake. Zuko laughed in satisfaction as they both went to their room. Zuko went to have a shower while Katara, who was in her pjs, read a magazine. To Katara surprise her husband came out naked. She couldn't stop looking down. _No think of Akemi!,_ Katara forced herself to think until Zuko caught her eye , then Katara pointed to the towel. Zuko rolled his eyes and walked back in the bathroom. Then bathroom door opened a second time to reveal Zuko in his boxes. The fire bender plopped himself on the bed, with his head on katara's lap. "You have to admit my penis is dreamy"

Katara laughed. "I missed you," Zuko said quietly.

"Me too," whispered Katara.

OoOoOoOoO

It was the day, October the 5th. "Wake up, wake up, it's my birthday!", Akemi shouted running around excited . "No!" Zuko yelled rolling off his bed. At least he had the cake bit all covered up, so he got dressed and joined everyone downstairs. Katara made Akemi a special breakfast: some raisin bread with a yogurt, some grapes, a glass of orange juice and some chocolate pancake. Of course you would imagine this would be too much for a six year old to eat, but when your name is Akemi Agni, that's not the case. Akemi could not stop buzzing about the party which was at 4 PM . It was only 12 . So to pass the time Zuko told his daughter to go to bed and that he or Katara would wake her up when it was time to get ready. Zuko and Katara went to bed too and fell sleep along side each other . Surprisingly so did their oldest daughter Shila .

3 hours later ...

"Zuko...," came a voice. Zuko knew it was Katara, but he wanted to sleep some more. So he stuck his middle finger up at her . She knew what he meant, but she wasn't having him dozing off while the girls were getting ready. So she went downstairs to the fridge and found her emergency South Pole ice and put it in a bucket . You could guess what she did next... Yes she poured down Zuko's shirt ."What the fuck, Katara!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I had to wake you up," Katara laughed.

"With ice?"

"Yep"

"Don't be a dick," Zuko said taking his shirt off and walking to the bathroom.

Zuko came out wearing some bad jeans and a red polo shirt. Katara was wearing a short navy blue dress. Zuko came into the living room and found decorations everywhere. He found the same thing outside near the pool and in the cabana.

Finally after the long anticipated wait , 20 minutes later guests came rushing in. Including: Sokka, Suki, Han, Chen,Toph, Aang, Azula, Mai, Rhon jian, Iroh, Jin, June, Song , Jet , Haru etc . And their kids' : Sue, Lin, Azulon , Ola , Karin and Katsu .

The party started off well with everyone dancing and talking , eating the food Katara was making. The kids were playing handball in the pool and of course sokka was in the cabana drinking some whiskey. Zuko went to join him along with Han, Chen , Haru , Rohn jian and Aang. "Sup, bro", Zuko said safeing Sokka. He did this before noticing Suki by Sokka's side. "What the hell, if Yue finds out about her your dead meat!" Zuko whispered to Sokka as he pointed at Suki . "She won't find out about shit man . She's taking Lee to his appointment, so she couldn't make it," Sokka said reassuringly.

"For your sake, let's hope so", Zuko said shaking his head .

Later on at the party , everyone got together in the living room for the most important moment of all ."Happy birthday to you", everyone started singing. Iroh was bringing the hot dog followed by Katara who was bringing the drinks. Everyone gathered around, as Akemi came down the stairs . She was wearing a beautiful pink dress and her hair was in a bun that her mother had done . She came in front of the giant hot dog and blew out the candles. She didn't care whether it was a hot dog or a banana, because it was her birthday and she was still turning six . Everyone cheered as Iroh cut the hot dog. Everyone loved it and some people congratulated Zuko and Katara. But just then Akemi looked at the sausage and thought she'd tell everyone just how similar the "cake" and her dad's squirter looked. "Hey everyone, this is what my dad's squirter looks like!", Akemi said pointing at her father's private area .

Iroh's jaw dropped .

"She's has seen your penis, nephew?" Iroh Asked. Zuko covered his face and went to sit at the far corner of the room. He grabbed the nearest bottle of gin and took a long drink .

Just when you think things can't get any worse, guess who arrives... Yue with her son Lee. "Sokka Lee's appointment finished..." Yue started but stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the scene in front of her ."No, no I better be dreaming, cause this shit is not on," she shouted.

"Babe," Sokka said slowly approaching her .

"Babe?! Don't fucking babe me! You brought this slut behind my back," Yue said angrily.

"Slut? No you did not just say that," Suki interrupted .

"Wait up what's going on?" Katara asked confused .

"Sokka brought this bitch behind my back", Yue explained .

"Zuko did you know about this?"

"Uh..."

"Your an ass for not telling me! We could've sorted this out!", Katara shouted before turning to Yue and apologising . Meanwhile Zuko went over to Sokka to see how he was coping with the situation. "This was not supposed to happen!", he said clenching his fist .

"I know bro , women?", Zuko said having a sip of what remained in his bottle .

"Tell me about it", Sokka muttered

"Man fuck that shit", Zuko said to him before looking back at the two women arguing .

"Let's just settle this now bitch," Yue said talking off her heels .

"Hoe, let's do this," Suki retorted .

"Please, you guys lets be rational," Sokka said getting in between his wife and lover .

"Rational, I'll show you rational," Yue said slapping Sokka across the face . "Bring it on bitch," Yue urged .

"Girl I brought it, showed it to everyone in my karate class and I figured out what moves to use on you while you were still figuring out this shit". Then suddenly Suki grabbed Yue's hair and Yue punched Suki . Suki's mouth was bleeding, so she kicked Yue in the face, which caused her to have a nose bleed. Everyone just watched the two fight it out and for what ... A man? Zuko just chuckled before going to his room and slamming the door shut . After all that embarrassment, he was pissed and needed time to himself . Katara on the other hand couldn't take all this drama happening in her home , during her baby girl's birthday party!

"Enough!", Katara yelled pulling Suki and Yue apart . She looked both of them in the eye and pleaded for the pair or the trio more like (including Sokka) to take it outside . Katara also decided to cancel the party and everyone left ...

OoOoOoOoO

"Knock, knock"

Katara was knocking on her and Zuko's bedroom door . Zuko was in there drinking alcohol and getting wasted without a care in the world .

"Knock, knock"

"Zuko, it's me"

"Fuck off," replied Zuko.

"Babe please, I know your angry about with everything that happened , Akemi , but if you let me explain maybe we can..."

"I said fuck off, Katara," Zuko yelled throwing the bottle of beer at the door. Katara entered anyway. Zuko was lying on the bed and Katara went to join him. As soon as she sat down he moved away. "Zuko, you know I'm sorry", she said reaching out to touch him but he back away . "Damn right you are, sorry that everyone thinks I'm a perv and a terrible father"

"They don't think that, they were just shocked"

"Shocked," Zuko scoffed . There was an awkward silent until Zuko made an unexpected move . He scooched closer to Katara and whispered a very faint _"I'm sorry"_ . Katara just smiled, as they both leaned forward about to kiss but stopped to the sound of Akemi crying . "I..I have to go and see what she needs", Katara said giving her husband an apologetic look .

"Yeah," Zuko said quietly . Something always got in the way of the couple . Katara got up and left to tend Akemi , while Zuko turned the lights off and slept ...


End file.
